Conejo Solo
by PczZitoO
Summary: En medio de la conciencia y la inconciencia, en el lugar donde sus almas se juntan, Oz y Jack viajaban de recuerdo en recuerdo, de mentira tras mentira. Reviviendo escenas perdidas del pasado de Oz, no de Oz el hijo del ducado Vessalius, sino de simplemente Oz. Es ahí donde la verdad cruel y abrumadora sale a relucir, la unica verdad acerca de su persona más preciada, Alice.


**¡Eh vuelto!**

**Ya notaran que no eh estado quieta ultimamente, si soy algo hiperactiva de vez en cuando y la otra mitad deprimente.**

**Hace unos días estaba leyendo el manga de Jun Mochizuki, obviamente Pandora Hearts, y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de hacer un spoiler. Lo siento por los que no han leido o terminado de leer el manga, así que para que no me sienta mal no lo lean, y si se atreven a leerlo no me hechen la culpa luego.**

**Lo gritaré para los que no leen las notas del autor:**

**¡ESTE ESCRITO CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA! ¡ES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO SI LO QUIERES LEER!**

**Bien, creo que es todo por el momento. conste que yo les advertí -w-**

**Disclamer: **_Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, y este trabajo esta basado en lo sucedido en los ultimos capitulos del manga._

* * *

**Conejo solo.**

**By B. Poot**

&.

La oscuridad abrumadora lo consumió todo como en el principio de las cosas.

Aquel lugar en lo más profundo de su mente, en lo más recóndito, solo tenía cosas dolorosas por mostrar. Las imágenes de los recuerdos del pasado se habían desvanecido, más el sentimiento de desolación que consumía su pecho aun seguía presente, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo como una llama de hielo.

Estaba consciente de que todo lo que había visto y presenciado eran cosas del pasado, cosas que no podían ser cambiadas, pero aun sabiendo eso él intento detenerla. De verdad lo intento, y hubiera dado todo por poder cambiar lo sucedido, por poder preservar la vida de su persona más importante, pero eso no pudo ser, puesto el pasado no podía cambiarse.

Presenció por segunda vez la muerte de Alice, escuchó sus últimas palabras —todas y cada una dirigidas a él— y observó su ultima sonrisa. Vio como las tijeras descendían a su cuello, como perforaban su garganta con un corte limpio, la sangre escapó libre de su cuerpo, y este cayó inerte al piso. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Su incompetencia y debilidad la habían llevado a ese final, sino fuera por él, por simplemente Oz, eso no hubiera ocurrido.

—Oz —llamó el hombre junto a él.

Ambos compartían el mismo cuerpo, sin embargo, el alma de Jack Vessalius había sido enterrada en lo más profundo, dejando solo a Oz con el control del cuerpo, o al menos fue así hasta hace poco.

El chico no le hizo caso, permaneció tendido en el suelo, incapaz de apartar de su cabeza las memorias de hacia un momento. Era cierto que ya había presenciado una escena familiar en la dimensión del gato Cheshire, pero esta era diferente, completamente diferente.

Jack se inclinó hacia Oz ayudándolo a incorporarse. Parecía sentir su dolor, comprender su sufrir, pero solo en apariencia, puesto él había llevado a Alice a esa decisión.

—No tienes porque deprimirte, después de todo —dijo en un intento por tranquilizarlo, pero Oz apenas escuchaba sus palabras —, en realidad nunca has tenido nada que puedas llamar tuyo. Las personas que amas y deseas proteger, todo lo que has conseguido… son mentiras

Con dulzura acarició su cabeza, como una caricia hacía una mascota y con una sonrisa en el rostro se desvaneció.

Una vez más Oz quedó solo en aquel sitio oscuro, en aquel lugar en el que sus almas se reunían. Jack tenía razón, él era la _nada_, todo lo que se le acercaba terminaba destruido, todo el que interactuaba con él sufría.

"_Prométeme que cuando este en problemas, o si hay personas que quieran lastimarme, tu vendrás y me salvarás…"_

Alice, él había roto la promesa que le había hecho. Había fallado en su tarea de protegerla, ni siquiera podía proteger lo que más le importaba, era tan débil, un completo inútil.

La furia y el enojo lo invadieron, se odio a sí mismo por todo aquello, el único causante de que todo eso se hubiera llevado a cabo era él. Todo inicio por su error, todo se fue cuesta abajo por su simple acto de gratitud hacía Lacie.

Desesperado soltó un grito. Uno tan fuerte que pudo desgarrarle la garganta.

—¡Oz!

Sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con el rostro de Alice, ella corría hacía él desesperada, esquivando a todo aquel que le bloqueara el camino, no dudando un segundo en llegar a su lado. Estaba preocupada por él, como las veces anteriores. Solo que esta vez Oz conocía la culpa que cargaba, y gracias a eso había tomado una decisión

—Oz —volvió a llamarlo una vez junto a él

—Alice… —dijo haciendo que ella le prestara atención. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella lucían preocupados, los de él bañados de tristeza—. No puedes quedarte más conmigo.

La chica lo miró incrédula a sus palabras ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan estúpido en un momento así? pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire en pequeñas partículas de luz. Un sentimiento extraño la invadió, una mezcla de angustia y desesperación ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No podía desaparecer, no cuando Oz la necesitaba, no cuando ella quería permanecer a su lado.

—¿Por qué…? —cuestionó frustrada al ver que el proceso se aceleraba en contra de su voluntad, más Oz no le contestó.

La miraba de una forma distinta, casi pidiéndole disculpas. Alice intentó tocarlo, rozar su hombro con su mano, pero no pudo. Eso no podía estar pasando, era imposible.

Su contratista se acercó a ella y extendió las manos como si la quisiera abrazar, ansiando poder sentirla una última vez, más cuando Alice intento hacer lo mismo su cuerpo se desvaneció completamente. El aire capturo su última palabra propagándola como un eco, un eco que llego a los oídos de Oz. Era su nombre, el nombre que ella le había dado.

Los fragmentos de luz fue el último rastro de Alice, lo único que podía asegurar que ella había existido en ese mundo, de que había estado ahí hacia un par de segundos. Oz trato de atraparlos en el aire, pero terminaron por desvanecerse al igual que ella dejando solo un vacio en su alma; La lluvia recién iniciaba, con gotas pequeñas y lentas parecidas a lágrimas, cayendo sin ninguna restricción por todo el lugar. Cambiando la calidez que alguna vez perteneció a Alice por frio y soledad.

No había otra alternativa, esa era la única forma de protegerla, estaba consciente de que estaba siendo egoísta y poco considerado, pero era la única forma de no lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Ella había sacrificado todo por él, tanto como humana como cadena. Ahora era el turno de Oz de sacrificarse por Alice, renunciando a su compañía y a sus expresiones que le resultaban tan radiantes como el sol.

Ahora que conocía la verdad aceptaba su condición sin ninguna queja. Perfectamente dispuesto a cargar el peso de sus acciones.

Nada podía pertenecerle, porque él era la nada, la nada que todo lo destruye.

Así eran las cosas y así siempre lo habían sido. Esa era la única forma en que todo debía ser.

* * *

**Lo siento, desde que el manga tomo un giro de 360° no eh podido apartar esas ganas tremendas de escribir acerca de ello. En especial si se trata de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Siempre que escribo algo sobre esta pareja me termina gustando el resultado, mucho más que mis demás escritos. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, más que prometo acutalizar todo lo que eh dejado pendiente para salvarme de ser degollada, no estoy exagerando.**

**Asdf, brinquemos de alegria, falta poco para las amadas vacaciones, ya las estoy esperando.**

***baila como gusano***

**Es todo, paz y amor.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Nota: Es Pc de PczzitoO no de Pc de computadora ¿oko? , eso va para personas que como Alexis, coff coff, me llaman procesador intel e-e**

**¿Serias tan amable de dejar un review?**


End file.
